(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
According to a typical electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a toner image that has been formed on a surface of an electrophotographic photosensitive member through a process that includes charging, electrostatic latent image forming, and developing is transferred onto a recording medium.